


Vilkas the Not-So-Alpha

by MasterOfMew



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: As a strong Nord man, werewolf, and Companion, Vilkas learned early that he had to be an alpha. Vilkas never questioned his masculinity, that is until his Dragonborn sheild-sister saved them both by summoning a massive dremora from a giant rose.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Vilkas the Not-So-Alpha

As a strong Nord man, werewolf, and Companion, Vilkas learned early that he had to be an alpha. Vilkas never questioned his masculinity, that is until his Dragonborn sheild-sister saved them both by summoning a massive dremora from a giant rose. 

Vilkas wasn’t able to protect Alana Dragon-Voice, the woman destined to save the world, from the Thalmor ambush they walked into. He was too busy day dreaming about being between her legs, imagining what she would taste and feel like. He was so distracted that he didn’t catch the smell of high elf, magicka, and steel in the air. 

There were too many of them too fast. He had been refusing to turn into the wolf when he was around her. It seemed he was always fighting it for control, and if his wolf were to get free, he wasn’t sure what would happen while she was so close. 

She went down and screamed his name. Before he was able to get to her, there was a cocoon purple flame and then a demon-like man appeared. The black and red man let out a battle cry that made the hairs at the back of Vilkas' neck stand on end. Within seconds the dremora had cut down the Thalmor that had surrounded Alana 

Vilkas was stunned and before he could snap out of his surprise, the dremora had walked over to Alana and helped her to her feet. She rewarded the monstrosity of a man with a beaming smile. Vilkas felt a tug in his heart at that. 

Alana and the dremora walked over to him and she checked him over for injuries. Despite his protests, Alana always seemed to fret after a fight. Vilkas couldn’t hide the blush creeping up his cheeks before making eye contact with the dremora who gave him a sinister smile in return. 

“Vilkas, this is Markynaz. I’m not sure that is his actual name but it is what he told me.” Alana stated as she walked back to the dremora. It was then she brought forward the large rose she carried in her hand. 

“This is a gift from Sanguine. I helped him with some stuff awhile back.” She always acted like her interactions with the Deadric Princes were not a big deal.

He grunted in acknowledgement as the Dragonborn and her demon turned to walk on ahead of him. Vilkas tried to ignore the frustration he felt at being overlooked by Alana for another man. They seemed very familiar with each other and he didn’t understand their relationship at all. 

He was trying to push his thoughts to the side when he looked up and made eye contact with the dremora again who was looking at him over his shoulder, giving him that damn grin again. The demon reached over and pulled Alana's body flushed with his and held her tightly. He was a good two heads taller than Alana was. She looked up at him with questioning eyes and all he said was that he smelled something coming. 

If Vilkas wasn’t so annoyed he would have laughed at the obvious lie. There was no abnormal scent in the air, dremora or not, nobody had better scenes than a werewolf.

The dremora kept her unnecessarily close during the journey, casually touching her after he made sure Vilkas was watching. At one point he leaned in and whispered something that made her giggle. It was then that he smelled her arousal. He became irrationally angry and his fists clenched but before he could say anything the purple flames appeared around the dremora and he was gone. 

Angry and frustrated Vilkas sped up, grabbed Alana's hand and practically dragged her to a close abandoned cabin. Alana had told him how she had killed the witch, Anise, who had previously lived there, a few months back. 

When they made it through the threshold of the small cabin, he spun her around and caged her between his arms and the wall. She looked frightened at his aggression towards her. He knew she could just whisper and throw him out of the building if she wanted to, but she didn’t. Rough or not, she trusted him and it made something in his chest tighten.

They had been dancing around each other for weeks by this point. They both knew the other had feelings, but neither had been ready to make the first move. Vilkas was going to play this little game for a little longer, enjoying the chase, but seeing that demon touching his shield sister, caused his to snap. 

“Why did he make you aroused???” Vilkas practically snarled and leaned in and nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent. “He still has you aroused..” Her eyes went wider.

“Vilkas… You’re a jealous idiot.” She whispered as he started nipping at her neck. He pulled back and glared at her with his icy eyes. 

“I smelled it when he whispered to you.” Tightening his hold on her wrists.

“He told me Sanguine is laughing at you for not fucking me already.” She had moved to stand on her toes as she softly spoke in his ear. “I am still aroused by your…. roughness with me… and how close you are.” She pushed her body Into his. 

Vilkas growled before leaning in and kissing her hard. His eagerness was apparent when he started off using too much teeth. He nipped at her lower lip causing her to whine and roll her hips against his. 

His hands went under her the hem of her shirt as she started unbuckling her armor for him. Her skin was soft under his fingertips despite the days on end she would be on the road, the fighting she’s done, and the planes she’s traveled. 

Everything was moving too slow and his wolf was begging him to start tearing at her clothing so he could take her faster. His hands stalled as he tried to collect himself before he would do something that would scare her off. 

“What’s wrong Vilkas?” Alana asked with big doe eyes.

“I want you. My wolf wants you. Needs you. I… I don’t want to hurt you, but I need this. Now.” He snarled. Alana quickly finished riding herself of her shirt and pants without looking away. Vilkas’ gaze was hungry as he eyed her smooth skin. 

“I guess it’s a really good thing that I’m dripping for you…” Vilkas' eyes practically rolled to the back of his head at the increased smell of her arousal. Her scent caused something in him to snap, there was no more holding back. He tore through her undergarments with his beast-like strength until she was bare to him completely. He licked his lips like a dog getting ready for his meal. Vilkas pulled off his top layer of armor and tunic. Before he could free his cock, Alana grabbed his hand to stop him. 

His eyes pleading as their gaze met. She gave him a grin and kissed him. Her hand traveled down his abdomen and palmed his penis. It was already so hard. 

“Let me do that for you….pup.” His cock jumped and continued to harden at the name and he growled at her again. Her eyes widened at the sheer size of his manhood. She slowly got to her knees, hands never leaving his body. Her deft fingers making quick work of the ties holding his pants up. The moment she freed his cock Vilkas felt a rush of relief at being unrestrained by the thick clothing. He kicked off his pants and undergarments so there would be no barrier between himself and Alana. 

She gave a nervous but appreciative once over, before dragging her tongue over the slit of his member, already tasting his precum. 

“You’re so big Vilkas.” Her voice was husky as she looked up at him. That was when, without breaking eye contact, she took his cock as far into her mouth as she could. 

Vilkas moaned and threw his head back from pleasure. Leaning forward to put his hands on the wall behind her for support, he slowly started to thrust his hips to get more friction.

His body needed her in a way he had never felt before. He was no stranger to quick fucks in order to sate his appetite, but Alana felt different. He knew immediately that he was never going to be able to live without her touch. 

She worked her mouth up and down his cock as she stroked the base that she was unable to reach. Her other hand was holding on to his thigh as she steadied herself. Vilkas combed his fingers through her hair and held on to the back of her head. He started to use her face for to chance his own pleasure. 

He always thought that the first time he bedded her would be more romantic, but he couldn’t control himself anymore. She was clearly enjoying the roughness and Vilkas was not the kind of man to be gentle. There is always time for romance later. 

As he fucked her face, Alana braced herself with both hands on his thighs. His thrust becoming more uneven and shallow as he started panting and moaning louder. 

“I am going to cum and you will swallow all of it. Take everything I have!” Alana gave a small nod of approval as Vilkas pushed her head further onto his cock, keeping her in place as he came down her throat with a roar. She swallowed around his dick trying to keep from gagging on the amount he unloaded into her 

“Sanguine better make sure he's comfortable, because I will be taking you over and over again.” Vilkas said in a low voice as he helped her off her knees. He picked her up by her thighs and carried her over to the bed before throwing her down. 

“Vilkas! I need you!” she cried desperately as she reached for him. 

“My wolf is telling me to eat you.” Vilkas snarled and he dove his face between her thighs. He did not warm her up but went straight in with his tongue in her hole and dragged up to her clit, lapping up her wetness.

She shouted his name as she held his head place with her hands and grounded her hips against his face. Swirling his tongue around her clit made her sing. He shoved one of his fingers into her and felt for her sweet spot. He set a brutal pace fucking her with his finger until he felt her muscles tighten up. Once she was on the edge he shoved a second finger into her. 

Alana sang his name repeatedly as she came all over his hand. 

“Vilkas, please. I need you inside me.” Alana was practically crying from desperation for him as she pulled on his hair for him to come back up.

Vilkas had never been so grateful for his beast blood as he was now. His manhood was already standing at the ready and hard as could be.

“I will breed you, mark you, and ruin you for any man. Nobody will ever be able to make you feel as good.” Vilkas whispered in her ear as he lined himself up. 

“Vilkas, its always just been you, nobody else. Fuck me, cum in me, I’m yours forever.” Alana was begging for him. 

With as much self control he could manage, he slowly started to enter her with his sensitively hard cock. Despite her wetness, she still felt so tight around him. 

Once he was fully seated inside of her he stopped and opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them. Alana’s pupils were blown wide and she was tearing up. 

“Are you hurt?” Vilkas asked softly.

“No. Gods no - you feel amazing.” 

“Then why are you crying?” 

“I have dreamt of moment since the first time I ever saw you.” Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her admittance. “I have wanted you for months and you feel better than I could have hoped.” He crushed his lips into hers and began to thrust his hips in and out of her slowly, not wanting to rush this. 

“I…I shouldn’t have waited so long. Fuck. You are so tight. You were made for me.” Vilkas grunted between deep thrusts. He pulled up from the kiss and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat as he picked up the pace.

Vilkas pulled her knees over his arms and switched to slow shallow thrusts when he felt her getting close. She whined at the lack of fulfillment and he chuckled at her. He pushed fully back inside only to completely stop. 

Sometimes Vilkas forgot how strong Alana was. Now was one of those times when suddenly she flipped them over so she straddled him. 

“I didn’t know my puppy liked to try and tease…” she said with a wicked grin across her face as she rubbed her lips back and forth along his straining member. 

Vilkas could not hold back the groan at the sight of her grabbing her breasts and arching her back as she got off from rubbing her clit against his dick. She would let out a moan whenever his head would catch on her clit, adding more pressure. 

He felt in a daze as he watched her move. She grabbed his hands that laid flat on the bed to her hips. Large hands held her firm against him and helped her hips move. She began to move more erratically as her breathing quickened. 

He took the opportunity to hilt himself into her when she drove her hips back down. She came with a shout that drenched his cock and shook the cabin. He had no idea what she yelled but he felt the power radiate from her. 

He flipped them back over, pushing her down to her hands and knees. Vilkas mounted her from behind like the wolf he was and shoved himself back completely inside of her. He pushed her head down into the mattress as he rammed himself into her. Between her moaning, his growling, and the sound of his balls slapping her, there was no mistaking what was happening in the small cabin. 

He had set a brutal pace behind her. All Alana could do was to hold tight onto the blankets underneath her. He held her hips with a bruising grip, his wolf wanting more. He wrapped a hand around her hair and pulled her up and body flushed with his as he continued to rut into her. With his wolf telling him to mark her for everyone to see, he bit down into her neck hard enough to draw blood. 

Vilkas reached around and started to rub gently at her clit, slit not letting go of her neck. Her sensitivity mixed with the stark contrast of rough and gentle were enough to set her over the edge again. She tightened around him like a vice grip. His movements became more erratic as his orgasm began to build. 

“Oh Vilkas, please.! Cum in me, I need to feel you!” 

That was all the prompting he needed as he shoved his hips forward and unload into her. He road out his orgasm with a continued shallow roll of his hips, head hung backwards, mouth agape.

Vilkas collapsed to the side and pulled her onto his chest. They laid together in silence for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of their union. 

“I think I should summon my dremora more often if I get this to happen.” Alana said as she drew patterns with her finger along his chest. 

“Or we can just start doing this everyday without that damned demon around to touch you again.” 

“Do you mean with each other and only each other? I already told you how I felt Vilkas, so the rest is up to you.” 

“Yes. Just each other. You are mine now. I don’t think even I could really claim the famed Dragonborn, but I will sure as hell try.”


End file.
